Invincible Mercenary
by Gogeta444
Summary: What if Eva had a little brother, who just so happen to be an immortal like her, not only that but the bond that these siblings share is something out of this world. What will her brother do when he finds out that his sister is now sealed in a city known as mahora. Just imagine the havoc that these immortal duo can wreck upon human and magical worlds. Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a story so please go easy on me guys. The starting may seem a bit slow but it is necessary for the plot. This story will mostly revolve around Naruto and Eva. Now I want you people to understand that this is purely imagination of my mind so there will be many cases where it will not be following canon. Naruto is my favourite character out there so he will be very strong, if you have any problem with that then please do not read this story. Once again this is my first time writing a story so try to overlook some errors. Genuine criticism and ideas are more than welcome but don't be a prick please. So without further ado lets begin the story.**

 **Summary:-What if Eva had a little brother who was perhaps even stronger than her. What if this brother just so happen to be an immortal like her, not only that but the bond that these siblings share is something out of this world. What will her brother do when he finds out that his sister is now sealed in a city known as mahora. Just imagine the havoc that these immortal duo can wreck upon both magical and human world. Strong Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont't own Negima or Naruto.**

 **Story Start!**

 **Staithes, North Yorkshire, 1426:-**

Two children can be seen sitting at the bedside of what looked to be a severely malnourished and pale woman in her mid thirty's. The elder of the two was a young girl of nearly 9 years of age. She had knee length light blonde hair, dark green eyes and a bit sharp features for a child her age. She wore a white sundress which went down to her calves. her name was Evangeline AK Macdowell and she was of British decent.

Sitting beside her was a little kid of nearly 3 or 4 years of age. He too had blonde hairs but his were a shade darker than the girl sitting beside him, even his skin tone was a shade darker than Eva. He was a bit on the skinny side and was wearing a loose white t-shirt, perhaps a size larger than his and dark grey shorts. His name was Naruto AK Macdowell.

Now some of you may be thinking as to how can a British decent have Naruto as his name? Well the answer to that is, he was found by Eva's mother near a lake when she went to draw some water for her house chores. At the lake side she found him wrapped up in a red blanket with the name 'Naruto' etched on it. Seeing the little babe all alone and wondering if his parents were nearby, she waited for nearly four hours for someone to come and take the baby, but unfortunately no one came.

It was well past into the evening that she finally came to a conclusion that this child is either abandoned or his parents are dead. Both of which are very horrible alternatives. Deciding not to leave behind the child, she took him with her and raised him as her own.

When she reached home and introduced Naruto to Eva, her little daughter being a little kid became ecstatic at the thought of having a little sibling in the family seeing as her father disappeared when she was only several months old, with it being a 'Hundred Year War' where all the mages were called by British magic council(BMC) to fight.

Since then Naruto has been a part of this little family. None of them ever even thought that he was not of their blood. To them he was their precious son/little brother.

Now back to the matter at hand, both kids seems to be crying very hard as it seems like they will not be able to spend more time with mother. It was unknown how but Catherine(Eva's mother, totally made up) started to show signs of her sickness nearly 2 ago. Due to the lack of money and proper medical facility, her health started deteriorating until she became completely bedridden a month ago.

Looking towards her kids Catherine spoke," Look after after each other kids, it seems that I won't be able to be their for you from now on, so please look after each other and always know that matter what happens and no matter how hard it gets, you two will always have each other. And know that no matter what I will always love you and will always be proud of you my little munchkins."

Hearing her words the kids started to cry even harder. Eva was trying to act stronger, she was the elder sibling so she has the responsibility to look after her brother. She has to be strong, not only for her brother but also for her mother. But try as she might, she just can't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Mom please don't go!" Naruto said while crying even harder.

"It's alright dear, I will always be with you in your heart and you will always have Eva there for so please cry my son." Catherine said in a shaky voice.

This just made Naruto cry even harder. Seeing the state of her son and daughter pained Catherine even more than any sickness. Taking her final breaths Catherine managed to utter a last sentence before her demise," Look out for each other no matter what and do not trust anyone else other than each other easily."

With her final words said Catherine died, leaving behind her two children to mourn.

3 years later

There has been a rumor flying around about a dark cult using people as sacrifices for their dark magics. This cult has become somewhat of a nightmare for the town people, but they were helpless to do anything because all of their mages were out fighting in the war, leaving them nearly defenseless.

One Evangeline AK Macdowell can be found in one of this cult's hideout, talking to a figure standing in front of her clothed in dark robes that covered even their face.

"You promise that you will save my brother if I willingly let you use me for this ritual right?" Eva asked in a tone which does not belong to a 12 year old child.

These past 3 years has been hell for the siblings. First their mother died, then suddenly some demons started attacking the town at random periods, the only reason they didn't became demon food till now was because of the basement under their home where they went to hide whenever there was any indication of the attack. They never had any money problem because somehow their mother stored enough money for them to be able to live off for atleast 4 or 5 years.

But the real problem arised when a very peculiar demon caught one day and was going to kill Eva when naruto jumped in the way and received very vicious claw marks on his chest. It was very dark so they were not able to properly see what kind of demon it was but they do know that it was some sort of bipedal monster with a vulpine face, pointy ears and scary red eyes.

They were lucky though as just as it was going to attack again some mages came in and chased off the creature into the dark woods. They don't know what happened to the beast after that though seeing as they were busy in their own mess, with one being fatally injured while the other trying to help her brother in any way she can. After a few minutes of carrying Naruto on her back Eva finally reached the hospital and the doctors there were able to save her brother, but they were not able to heal his wounds, it was as if it was some kind of poison that was stopping the healing magic to do its work.

That was a week ago and now after seeing her brother's condition worsening Eva became even more depressed. It became even worse when she ran out of money to pay for her brother's cure. Seeing no other option Eva tried to find some sort of work to do in order to earn money but all she was able to get was some labour work which was extremely hard for a little girl of only 12 years old. But even then she preserved for her baby brother, she had to, she already lost her mother, she cant lose her brother too. During the passage of last three years both siblings had seen the ugly face humanity, how they can be cruel even towards kids and other helpless people, how selfish is the race of humans. Frankly in Eva's eyes they are no better then demons but they do tend to think of themselves as the good one's, which in many cases is totally and utterly crap.

Anyway back at the topic, during one these labour works Eva was approached by a very shady guy who told her that if she wants to save her brother then all she has to do is come to this place and make a deal with these dark mages. At first she thought that it was just a sham but after seeing her brother's condition worsening she chose to take a chance and came to this place. Here these mages told her that they can save her brother only and only if she agrees to partake in a ritual. When asked what kind of ritual all they said was that it will give her the much needed strength to protect her brother.

"Of course Miss Macdowell we promise that as long as you agree with our terms and take part in this ritual then you don't need to worry about anything, we will save your brother." the robed mage said in a very creepy voice.

Against her better judgement Eva nodded and gave the consent to perform the rital but first she wants to see that if they can even help her or not.

Hearing her words the mage replied," Your brother is currently being looked after by my colleagues and they are curing him as we speak."

Now this shocked Eva when have they even got to Naruto without her knowing. Gritting her teeth she went to reply in anger and suspicion when the mage spoke again," Now Now, calm down Miss Macdowell I can assure that your brother is perfectly fine. If you don't believe me then come with me and I'll show you."

Saying his piece, he turned around and started walking inside the cave. Following after him Eva tried to look for a possible exits in case of emergency, so that she can run away with her brother. After walking for a few seconds they came in front of a steel door with glasses fit in the middle in order to see inside. There she saw her brother lying down on ground unclothed and surrounded by four mages, but what actually caught her attention was that the wound on his chest was closing at a rapid pace. This made her smile in relief and happiness, finally she will be able to save brother, it was her fault in the first place that he got hurt, well that's what she thought anyway.

Turning around she gave the mage a nod and he asked her to follow to other room which she did, not knowing the what horrors lay ahead for her and her brother.

One week later

When Naruto finally came by, all he saw was white ceiling. Slowly rubbing his eyes he looked around in order to spot someone, anyone. But all he found was an empty room but he can see that he was in his room. That's strange, the last thing that he remembered was getting sliced by that monster's claws.

"Eva" he called out loud and found it a chore to even talk.

Suddenly there came a sound of running feet from outside and gradually getting closer until the gate of his room blew open with a loud bang.

Standing in the doorway was his sister Eva who looked very pale and had dark spots under her eyes like she hadn't slept for a long time. But then she slowly started taking steps towards him until she was standing directly infront of him with her eyes being shadowed by her hairs that fell down on her forehead erratically.

Expecting a hug Naruto opened his arms for her to dive in, but what he wasn't expecting was a hard slap on his right cheek.

"You idiot! do you have any idea how afraid I was after seeing you in that position. I already lost mom, I can not afford to lose you too. I will die if something would have happened to you.." Eva cried out with tears floating down her face.

Recovering from his shock Naruto looked up to see his sister crying and it felt like he was being stabbed in his heart by seeing her in this position. And it was all his fault to make her worry like that but he'll do it again if he has to in order to save his sister.

Getting up from his bed Naruto stood infront of Eva. He only came upto her shoulders in height. Taking a tentative step forward he stepped near Eva and embraced in a warm hug by tying his arms around he mid-section.

"Sorry sis but if it means your safety then I'll do it again and again and again and will keep doing it if it means that you are unharmed." he said with such conviction that it made his sister cry even harder.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him Eva continued to sob for few more minutes until Naruto said,"Uhh sis sorry to say but can't really stand for that long"

This snapped her out of her zone and she let him go and tried to help him sit. While doing this he by mistake pricked his finger from a nail jutting out from the side his bed.

"OWW forgot it was there." he complained in an annoyed tone.

Seeing and smelling the blood on his finger caused Eva to freeze in mid stance. Her pupils dilated and fangs started to poke out. Looking up Naruto saw his sister acting weird and became concerned.

"Sis are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Hearing his voice snapped Eva from her bloodlust and acting fast she jumped back near the exit of the room looking afraid.

"Sis what is going on, you acting weird. Please tell me what is going on, you are starting to scare me sis." Naruto spoke in an anxious tone.

Looking at her brother's scared face caused Eva to feel guilty. Taking a deep breath she took a few step forward but maintained her distance. This spooked out Naruto as he once tried to say something but Eva shook her head telling him to wait and let her talk.

"A lot has happened since you went down with the injury Ruto. And because of that nothing will ever be the same." she said in a monotone voice, her face devoid of any emotion.

Seeing him nod to carry on, she told him everything. She told him how she admitted him in the hospital, how they ran out of money and how she had to work in order pay for his medicines. This pained Naruto so much that tears started to form in his eyes but he controlled himself and allowed his sister to carry on.

Then she told him about the deal she made which shocked him even more but he stopped himself from saying anything once again. But what she told him next broke the camel's back.

"They never told what the ritual was about until it was once it was, they told me how they came in possession of shinso blood and they just needed a child with darkness affinity inside to perform the ritual. This child must have above average mana reserves, that's how they found me and performed their dark ritual on me. They planned to create a shinso vampire that they can control and use it as a soldier to fight for them. After hearing this I became very angry, it was a switch was flipped on inside my mind and then everything went black. After I regained consciousness all I found around me were dead bodies of these mages drained of blood except for the man who performed the ritual, their head. I tried to search him but then I remembered about you so I ran towards the where you were and found you lying on the ground and brought you here, back home." she finished with a long sigh.

Naruto was so shocked and angry that he wasn't even able to formulate a sentence in response. After a few insufferable and agonising silent moments Eva thought that her brother was either afraid of her now or was repulsed by her beastial nature.

Trying her best to stop the tears from flowing down her face she said in a very timid voice,"I can understand if you don't want me around anymore, it's what I deserve for killing so many people and endangering your life. Heck I am not even a human anymore, so I can perfectly understand if you want me gone. It is for better anyway because me being here will only put you in more danger. So I will leave as soon as you are fully recovered."

This snapped him out of his angered haze and he quickly jumped out of the bed and latched onto Eva like pitbull.

"Please don't say anything like that ever again sis, I won't be able to bear the pain if you'll leave me too. You're the only one I have left. I don't care if you are a vampire or death itself. Just please don't leave me." Naruto cried while embracing his sister tightly.

Smiling slightly Eva hugged him back,"It's alright baby brother, I am not going anywhere. Atleast not until you you want me to." she said with a slightly happy tone.

Sniffing Naruto asked,"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."Eva replied with a smile.

 **Finish**

 **I apologize for any grammatical mistake. Pairings are still undecided so you people are more than welcome to give suggestions. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter:-2, AWAKENING**

 **HELLO Everyone and thanks a lot for all the support. You guys are the best.**

 **Now, there was a poll put up for the suggesstions for painings and a lot of people are either asking for Ayaka or Sextum.**

 **Well to answer these people all I can say is that yes even though I can possibly create a backstory for ayaka but it won't seem as natural in this story, so perhaps in future if I can find something which can help in that area then I'll see what I can do about it, though I am pretty sure that she's not gonna be in the harem but if you guys can convince me somehow then I will try my best for her.**

 **As for sextum, well all I can say is that I have plans for her in the future and she's gonna play an important part in the story.**

 **Now 'Some guy', note that this guy has an account and it's name is Some guy, asked if this will be a NINO or not. Well buddy all I can say to that is I'll take some personality traits from original Naruto but those will be only one or two. As for his attacks list, well they will be mostly based on Naruto universe( not necessarily from Naruto Uzumaki but from his universe). But not all attacks will be like that as it is after all Negima universe so there has to be some mages attacks too. And another thing is that most of his attacks will not require the activation key each, the only ones that will need the activation chant will be the arrow attacks and attacks not from his elements or some very very dangerous spells. Hope this satisfies your curiosity.**

 **Discliamer:- I do not own Naruto, Negima, Underworld or any other series, animes or movies that I'll use as bases for this story.**

 **STORY START**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been 5 years since Eva became a shinso vampire and to say that the duration of these 5 years has been a hell ride for the two siblings would be an understatement.

It was fine in the starting, as they both just wanted to spend every waking moment with each other but it all started going downhill when the necessity of blood for consumption became evident in Eva. She tried to control the urges but each passing day was just making her hunger for blood grow by leaps and bounds. Then one day it happened, Eva killed a man and fed on his blood till none remained in his body.

They had to flee from the village after that incident. After that day no matter how hard he tried to make her feel better, his sister just started to grow cold towards people other than him. Heck there were several moments where she acted cold even towards him. In the end all that mattered to him was that they both were together, because he can take her cold attitude but he can not bear the pain of losing her.

During their travels from village to village ( because of Eva's killing habits) they found several tomes and scrolls in various caves and fields where some battles must have had happened. Not only scrolls and tomes but they also found various magical items and potions. Deciding to make the full utilisation of their findings, they started practising magic.

Eva was already very powerful with her vampiric abilities, magic was just icing the cake. She preferred the usage of dark and ice magics, though with some experimentations she was becoming an efficient puppeteer too but that was just his opinion. He didn't know weather his sister was powerful by mages standards or not seeig as he himself had never seen a powerful mage in action.

Where Eva preferred long range spells, he liked getting it close and personal. Though his long and medium range spells aren't too shabby either. Where his sister likes to use ice and shadows, he likes to use fire and lightning. He himself has created few spells which even though not that powerful, were useful nonetheless. He mainly concentrated on making his body stronger, hence all the exercises that he preferred doing.

He wanted his abilities to be well rounded and not become useless if he ever lost the usage of his magic. Even though he trained his body as hard as he can, he was still just a brawler as he has no one to teach him fighting styles. But he did trained his body to become as fast as possible and as strong as possible and the results are showing. He can pridely say that he is the strongest and fastest human kid in this whole part of England.

That's another issue, he don't why or how but his body had become much stronger and faster than it should have any business to be. This much growth rate is not normal at all. Now, he is not vampire strong like his sister but he is stronger than many humans. Heck one day when he tried to test his strength, he was able to uproot a small tree, which would have taken atleast two full grown adults to uproot it. Not only that but his healing capacity has also increased somehow. Now the broken bones from his training can mend themselves back within a day or two.

Eva had hypothised that these can be some of the side effects of the ritual performed by those mages in order to heal him, but he had an incling that it was something else altogether.

It was now the morning time and his sister has yet to return from her late night hunt for her food. Deciding to get in some training before Eva comes back and prepare breakfast for them, he stood up from his seated position under the tree.

Gone was the little skinny blonde kid and in his place stood a pre-teen with an athletic build and decent height for his age. He was nearly 2 or 3 inches taller than Eva now, his face still has some of the baby fat left on it but his body has gained muscles perfect for speed and agility though that is not to say that he lacks strength. From what he can see, he is plenty strong but still at the same time not strong enough to defeat more experienced fighters. He has plenty raw power but he still lacks finesse.

Picking up a small boulder he moved towards the lake infront of him andwent in till half of his body was immersed in it. After standing there for afew moments, he started moving forward and slowly started to turn up his speed. Before long he was jogging in the lake with half of his body waiste down in the water and a small sized boulder weighing nearly 48 pounds placed securely on his shoulders.

The main reason behind this exercise was to buildup speed, increase leg strength, strengthening the abdominal muscles and buildup stamina. Weights and gravity spells can be used to give the effects of this exercise but there were two problems with that. First being, he didn't know any gravity spell and the second being, he didn't want to stun his growth.

Though some would say that picking up a boulder is also a weight exercise, but he never does it to the level that it can be detrimental to his growth.

After half an hour Naruto got out and started channeling fire magic at the minimal level through his whole body in order to dry up his clothes. Once he was done with it,he went infront of a tree and started punching and kicking it atleast 100 times with each limb.

After that he went on to do his daily training routine which comprises of push ups, chin ups, squats and many more exercises, stopping only to take small breaks in between his exercises.

The whole day went like this, first training his body and then training his magic. It was night time now and Eva has yet to return. Naruto was worried that something might have happened to his sister. So, making up his mind Naruto went out in the forest in order to search for his sister.

"Eva! Eva! Where are you!?" he yelled out loud, hoping beyond hope that somehow his sister can hear his voice and come back to him.

He searched well into the night, but after a few hours of unsuccessful searching, the events of the day took their toll on him and before he knew it, his eyes rolled up and he fell on the spot he was standing, passing out before he even hit the ground.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Morning-**

As morning came, Naruto slowly started to wake up. Groaning a bit he pushed himself up from the hard ground when the events of previous day started to make themselves known in his head. Eyes widening slightly in panic, Naruto got up started to run back to their camp, praying to whatever diety that was listening that Eva had came back to the clearing during the night sometime. But his prayers went unanswered, because as he set a foot in the clearing, he was perfectly able to see that it was still empty, plus he cannot feel Eva's magic anywhere.

As he came back to the cave where their belongings were supposed to be, he found a wooden stick stuck in the ground just infront of the entrance. Tied at the end of the stick was a white cloth and he could vaguely make out something red imprinted on it.

Walking closer to it, he untied to see why it was placed here at the entrance because it sure as hell wasn't here when he left. When he unfolded it, he got the biggest shock of life till now.

Written in bold letters by blood was a message from Eva. He knew it was her who wrote it because he can easily recognize her handwritting anywhere. Written the cloth was a simple and short message which shocked him to the core.

The message was "I AM LEAVING YOU BEHIND BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY YOU ARE JUST SLOWING ME DOWN. PLUS I CAN NOT ENJOY MY NEW FORM WITH YOU ALWAYS PESTERING ME. DO NOT LOOK FOR ME, I WILL NOT COME BACK TO YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND IDIOT, DO NOT LOOK FOR ME."

Tears started to pour down both of Naruto's cheeks. He clutched a first tightly to his chest as if he was in pain. For a few more seconds he kept looking at it in agony, but then his eyes caught something which ceased his train of thoughts. What he saw made something snap inside of him and instead of crying, he wiped his face free of tears and gained a determined face.

"I know what you are trying to do sis. If you want me to become strong then I will become strong. I'll beome so strong that you will not have to fear anything ever again. You can not just expect me to stop searching for you. I will find you, I made a promise to mom that I will always look out for you. So you just wait, I am coming for you Eva. That's a promise of lifetime and I always keep my promises." Naruto said with as much conviction as he can.

Picking up his belongings along with some of Eva's he went out of the clearing and into the forest with the walk of a man on a mission.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 years later-**

It's been five years since Eva left him and he has been searching for her since then. When he was not looking for Eva, he was training himself to the ground. In the last few years he had gained a reputable image for himself amongst the magical populace. He had started performing various jobs for various people at considerable price. In other words he is now a mercenary and a good one at that as he has only failed 2 missions till now, and even that was when he was just an upstart.

But more on that later, as right now we can find Naruto standing in a relatively dark room talking to a figure dressed in purple robes which covered every part of body, even his face.

Naruto has grown a lot in these last 5 years. He is now standing at 5 feet and 10 inches of height, his physique which even after being hidden behind his cloack can be estimated as extremely athletic type build from countless hours of hardwork.

Currently he was wearing a red shirt, black pants and black boots. Sitting around his neck was a green jem strapped to a leather band along with a necklace which strangely enough looked like a sword. Though it was too small and well hidden to properly make out it's features. Over all that he wore a tattered brown cloack which had runes inscribed in it so that it can remain unscathed even in harsh settings.

Snarling towards the man infront him, Naruto spoke in a tone full of disdain and anger," So you are the one who turned my sister into a vampire huh! Give me one good reason to not severe your fucking head from your body right now."

That's right, standing infront of him was the very same leader of the cult which turned Eva into a vampire.

Naruto had just recently finished his latest mission to eliminate a few demons who were terrorising a nearby village when this man appeard before him, asking for a meeting in somewhat private setting. So Naruto brought him to the cave that he has been using as a base for past few weeks. He could have brought this man to an inn or something but Naruto preferred this cave because their were runes inscribed here which can be used as defence or offence, however the user wishes it to be, in case of an attack.

"Now now there's no need for any of that. I have something that you have been looking for a long time." The mage spoke after putting both of his hands pacately infront of him in a surrendering motion.

"Speak now before I decide that i have enough of your foul presence!" Naruto spoke angrily.

"I know of a way which can help you in finding your sister." The mage spoke in a smug tone as if he knew something which Naruto didn't.

Eyes widening slightly in shock Naruto asked," What do you mean? How can you help me in any way when I have yet to find her even after spending all these years searching for her."

The dark mage (will be refered to as D.M from now on) started chuckling creepily after hearing this which caused Naruto to narrow his eyes and clench his fists in anger.

"Well that's not a surprise you see. She is a SHINSO Vampire after all and if she doesn't want to be found then no matter how strong you are Mr. Mcdowell, you just cannot find her. Atleast not as you are right now." D.M said with a tone full of mockery.

Taking a threatening step forward Naruto asked," What do you mean by 'As you are right now'? Are you suggesting that in order to find my own sister I have to change somehow?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to say Mr. Mcdowell. You see it is very hard to find a vampire if it goes into hidding. But it's nearly impossible to find a Shinso vampire if it goes into hidding. The Shinso Vampires are or rather were, seeing as your sister is the last remaining one, at the apex of vampire chain in terms of not only strength but magical prowess too. Simply put, they are the strongest vampires. The reason as to why they are extinct is because only someone with the blood of THE LORD SHINSO, who was the very first and the most powerful vampire ever, can become be called as a Shinso vampire. Even though they can never be as strong as the original one but they are atill well above the rest. Because of this they were always the first to be targeted by the enemies, and being from the race of naturally stubborn and prideful creatures, they never asked for any help. This led to their demise Mr. Mcdowell." D.M lectured as if he was the teacher and Naruto was his student.

" If what you say is true then how come you were able to turn Eva into a Shinso?" Naruto asked suspiciously, now wary of where this conversation was leading to.

" Well during the yokai war, the last Shinso vampire was killed. His name was Gille Criosd The IIIrd. Now this is a fairly common knowledge, but what most people don't know is that he had a group of mages who acted as his gaurds. During the attack most of these mages were killed. Before the moment of his demise Gille entrusted the remaining 2 mages with his blood so that Shinso line will not end with him." D.M said once again as if he was lecturing a child.

" And let me guess, you are one of these mages." Naruto said in a deceptively plain tone.

" No no nothing like that, I am just a simple mage. The one who once defended Lord Gille was my father." D.M replied in an annoyingly jovial voice.

" Then how come you are the leader of this little cult of your's. Shouldn't your father be the one to pull the strings in your schemes. It doesn't make sense, not unless..." Eyes widening in slight shock Naruto came to a sudden realisation.

" That's right, I killed my own father to obtain this blood. The man was a fool. He wanted to accomplish the last task given to him by his master not even realising what kind of power he could have had, if he just had listened to me. So I had to kill in order to cease the power for myself." D.M said in a very plain tone, as if he had not just confessed of killing his own father.

Tightening his fists Naruto snarled," If you wanted this power so much then why have you not tried it on yourself. Why chose my sister?"

" I tried to Mr. Mcdowell, but for some reason it never worked on me. So I thought that if I cannot gain this power then I will give to someone who can act in my place and only listen to my orders." D.M once again spoke in a relatively plain tone.

" You fucking bastard! You just wanted a soldier to do your dirty work and because of that my had to suffer! I will kill you, that I promise!" Naruto snarled as he prepared to attack the mage.

" Do not make that mistake Mr. Mcdowell. Only I know how to find your sister. You do want to meet her again don't you!?" D.M nearly yelled, now feeling panic for the first time since the start of this conversation. He knew he was not strong enough to take on a combat mage in a confined space. He was a dark support mage. He was all about brains but had very little physical prowess.

Stopping dead in his tracks Naruto growled through gritted teeth," Speak fast, my patience with you is wearing thin. I don't know much longer can I stop myself from killing you."

" The only way to find a Shinso is to become a Shinso yourself!" D.M spoke suddenly in a hurried tone.

" What!?" was all Naruto could ask dumbfoundedly.

" The only way to find a Shinso Vampire is if you become one as well. You see, there is a specific quality which is required for a person to become a Shinso. At first I thought it was darkness magic since your sister has it, but I was proven wrong when I found out that not every Shinso had darkness affinity. Now I am not sure if it can convert you but if it can convert one sibling than the other should not be a problem. Plus you are strong, exceptionally strong for someone so young. I have seen some of your fights and that kind of physical strength is just simply unheard of in humans." D.M spoke not knowing that Naruto and Eva are not blood siblings but Naruto knew that and was having second thoughts about not accepting the deal.

"And what do you gain from this? You can not just expect me believe that you are doing thing out of the goodness of your heart." Naruto asked feeling very suspicious about the motives of this man standing infront of him.

" Well ofcourse not Mr. Mcdowell. I am not a light mage remember? What I want from you in return is that you kill off the whole British Magical Association. You are a mercenary, are you not. You can do anything in exchange of proper price. And I think that what I am offering you in return will more than make up for everything." D.M replied shocking Naruto once again.

" You want me to kill off the whole BMC? Are you nuts? Even with the power of a Shinso vampire I can't do that. That is impossible for just any one person." Naruto said, his tone full of disbelief at the mission he was being asked to complete.

"I am not telling you to kill them all at once. Take your time, plan ambushes and do whatever you want to achieve your goal. Plus its not like you will be alone. I will assemble a team of mages suitable to work alongside with you." D.M replied now starting to feel annoyance at all the resistence Naruto was putting up.

After hearing that Naruto started to think on the best course of action that he can take right now. And after much contemplation finally came to a decission.

Sighing he said " Fine I accept. But let me warn you now asshole, if you try to doublecross me, there won't be anyone on the face of the earth who will be able to save you from me."

Clapping his hands in what could be presumed as happiness D.M said " I knew you will see things my way Mr. Mcdowell. Now come we have much to do."

Sighing once again and hoping that his decision won't come back to bite him in the ass, Naruto made to follow the Mage out of cave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In Dark Mages cave-**

We can now find our mercenary lying down in the middle of a very complicated huge seal on the ground. Surrounding him were five mages chanting in a language that he can not understand. Walking towards him slowly was The D.M with a small vial full of red substance in his hands.

Reaching Naruto's headside he said " This is the last bit of Gille's blood. After consuming it you will feel so much pain that you have never felt before. Are you ready Mr. Mcdowell."

Clenching his fists in determination Naruto replied," Do it. I will not back out now, I have to find my sister no matter what the cost is."

" Okay then drink this and brace yourself." D.M said and just as Naruto did as he was asked, he felt some sort of fire spreading inside of his body.

At first it was somewhat bearable as he has build up lots of pain tolerance from his training but slowly it started to get worse at a constant rate. He started writhing in agony on the floor and started screaming to the heavens in pain. Feeling so much agony he tried to grit his teeth in order to endure it but mistakenly bit off his own tongue. The Pain was so excruciating that even the bitten tongue does not provide with any distraction from it and he just kept on screaming for a few more moments but they felt like hours to him.

" Master is this normal?" One of the mages asked from D.M.

" No this is way too much even for Shinso blood. His sister never felt this much pain." D.M replied all the while keeping his eyes on Naruto.

Suddenly something caught his attention. Naruto's skin was slowly starting to become blue and his nails started to grow into claws but not just any claws. No, these were much more longer than a vampire's claws should be. Shifting his eyes towards his face, D.M saw that Naruto fangs were also growing but instead of just upper fangs he started to grow lower fangs too. And then sudddenly it all stopped. The writhing, the screaming, everything stopped and Naruto became perfectly still on the ground.

A few seconds passed and not seeing even the rise and fall of his chest, D.M feared that this might be a failure as well and in a desperate tone ordered one of his lackey's," You! Go and check his heartbeat." He ordered the one standing at his immediate right.

Slowly the ordered mage got close to Naruto and put his ear against the now dark blue Naruto.( Hybrid from underworld movie.)

Sitting up he said," Master he is alive. His heartbeat is a bit faint but he is alive for sure."

Sighing in relief, D.M ordered the rest of his lackeys, " Prepare for the ritual to erase his memories and install the ones where he will follow my evey command. Hurry up! Before our new wakes up."

All of the lackeys started to run around preparing for the ritaul and collecting all the ingrediants needed to accomplish their task.

While the preparation were being made, D.M walked over to Naruto with a smug smile and said," You are an idiot just like your brat of a sister. I can't believe that you fell for it so easily. Do you really think that I will take any chances after what your sister did to my cult? But that's in the past and now I can have my weapon for which I have waited for so long. Though I am a bit curious about your appearence. You don't look like a vampire from any angle. Just what are you?"

So lost in his thoughts was D.M, he never noticed that the boy he was mocking was in fact listening to every word he just said. When he knelt beside Naruto in order to properly check just what sort of creature he had created, D.M was extremely shocked when Naruto's hand shot up and grabed him by his neck and squeezed it tight, effectively cutting off any air supply. And when D.M raised his wand and tried to use some spell in order to get free, he suddenly found his wand arm severed from below his bicep. So shocked he was that he was not even able to scream or even do anything else under the tight pressure around his neck and the pain that he was now feeling from his severed arm.

Slowly Naruto raised from his position and stood up with D.M's neck still in his grip. Opening his mouth Naruto let out a defeaning roar which not only alerted all the other mages but also broke everything glass related. Cracks started appearing in the walls, floor and the ceiling from the power Naruto was exuding. The magic pressure was so much that all the lower mages started losing their conciousness while only 2 other mages remained awake but even they were on their knees unable to get up and help their to get away from this monster.

Soon the roar started to go down until it fully stopped and Naruto slowly brought his face down in order to adress the mage in his grip, his eyes still closed. When he opened his mouth it showed that his tongue has been fully healed by his newfound regeneration that this form provides him with. His lips started to stretch up, forming a wicked smile on his face, which was extremely scary with his new set of teeth.

" I have to say, Thank you for providing me with this power though I can feel that it is highly uncontrollable for now, something that training can fix easily I hope. " he said with the grin on his face still in its place and slowly started opening his eyes for D.M to see just what sort of eyes these demonic being infront of him has.

What he saw scared him shitless. Gone were the previous blue eyes and in their place sat a pair demonic eyes. The scalera turned pitch black, while the irises become sulphuric yellow and the pupils changed into slits. These are not the eyes of a simple demon, these kind of eyes can only belong to some sort of apex predator.

" Anyway, I think I promised you that if you ever try to double cross me, I will kill you and unfortunately for you I never break my promises." Naruto with a laugh at the end seeing the terrifying expression on D.M's face.

" You have already caused lots of trouble for my family. Leaving you alive will only come back to bite in the ass, that I am sure of. So you little shit, say buh bye..." And with a smile Naruto tore into the mages neck with his fangs draining every last bit of his blood and effectively killing him.

Throwing the body away he saw the 2 mages on their knees and from what he can smell, one of them even peed his pants. Snarling at the awfull stench he said, " You fuckers are not even worth of dying by my bare hands. Get the fuck out of here before I kill you all and take your pathetic comerads with you!"

Quick as lightning both the mages picked up their comerads and ran out of the cave like the king of himself was on their tail.

After making sure that no one was in the immediate area Naruto went towards a wall and sat down with its support. After muttering a few words he errected a barrier for security, just in case someone comes in the cave with negative intentions.

He used what little strangth he could, to create the barrier and as soon as it was up, his eyes started to get a little droopy, his skin turned back to narmal, his eyes became blue again, his nails receeded as did his fangs but they were now a bit longer than normal.

Before his eyes finally closed, he muttered a sentence," I am coming for you sis." And he that the very first Hybrid, albiet unknown to himself, in the history fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The End.**

 **Once again thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Like I said I am a first time writer so please don't mind some mistakes. Positive and helpful criticisms are more than welcome. Also poll will be closed on Monday, so vote for your favourites.**

 **I'll give the list of harem in next chapter.**

 **I hope that this chapter was upto you expectations.**

 **Note:- Not every chapter will be of this length. Some will be shorter while some will be longer.**


	3. CH 3

**CHAPTER 3:-THE ALPHA**

 **Hey guys Gogeta here and I am presenting you all with a new chapter of this fic.**

 **But before that there are few things I would like to say. First of all thank you very much for all the support. It helps a great deal so thanks again.**

 **Secondly there were a few questions regarding the previous chapter so I will try to clarify them as much as I can.**

 **Firstly there was a guest review asking as to why the Dark Mage ordered one of his lackey's to check out Naruto's heartbeat?**

 **Well the answer to that is:- At that moment he was still in the transitioning stage and until a person is still in transition, he/she still has his/her heart beating. Though it starts to beat at less rate with every passing moment and finally stops if he/she is not given blood to drink. Atleast that's what I think and not saying that I am right.**

 **Another guest asked about UQ holder crossover. Well for that all I can say is that I am not sure right now as it's a long way to go before I even reach anywhere near it.**

 **Now onto the pairing. With the help from all of your votes, the harem is:-**

 **HAREM:-Evangeline,Ako,Konoka,Setsuna,Theodara,Mana,Kaede,Chizuru and Asuna.**

 **Now this was a for sure harem but Chisame and Kazumi came very close so I will consider about them and will add them if you guys want them in. Also I recieved a lot of reviews for Ayaka and Sextum. And all I can say is that I have plans for sextum but for Ayaka well once again it's upto you guys.**

 **So maybe in Harem:- Ayaka,Kazumi and Chisame.**

 **Now without further ado let's start this story!**

 **Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto, Negima or any other Anime, Tv series or movies that I can use in this fic.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bleary blue eyes opened as their owner came into consciousness slowly. Groaning a bit Naruto sat up from his laid position on the hard floor and sleepily rubbed his eyes like a child. Suddenly he became stock still as the events of previous day started to flash before his eyes.

As the memories started to resurface, he looked around and saw the very same mage who not only converted his sister into a vampire but also made him some sort of monster, lying face down on the ground in a small pool of blood, dead.

Grimacing at the stench coming out of the dead body he lowered his barrier and made to stand up but ended up falling on his ass, still feeling somewhat weakness and pain from the previous day. After several tries he finally stood up with the help of a wall.

Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to sense if anyone was nearby and finding none he made to get out of the cave. Slowly as he came out of the cave his throat started to burn from thirst. After roaming around in the forest surrounding the cave, he finally found a small lake. Running towards it he jumped directly in the lake and gulped down as much water as he could but his thirst just became even more unbearable. No matter how much water he drank his thirst just wouldn't quench.

Climbing out of the lake Naruto grabbed his throat and wheezed when a sound of growling reached his ears. Looking up he saw a mountain lion stalking towards him, obviously wanting to make Naruto it's meal.

Growling a bit Naruto stood up just as the lion got ready to pounce. As if sensing the dangerous situation Naruto's claws and fangs started to grow on their own, which gave the lion a bit of a pause. After glaring at each other for a few moments, the lion finally made the lung and tried to pounce on Naruto.

Ducking under the initial lung, Naruto slashed at the lion's side with his claws and blood started dripping from the wound. The smell blood snapped something within him and his skin started to turn blue, his scalera became pure black while his irises gained sulphuric yellow color and his pupils changed into slits. As if sensing the presence of an apex predator infront of him, the lion quickly turned around and ran as fast as it can.

Seeing his pray running away, Naruto gave a chase never noticing just how fast he was going without any aid from ki or mana. As soon as he came close to the lion, Naruto lunged at the big cat and tackled it hard all the while plunging his fangs in the side of it's neck. He squeezed the lion's midsection while drinking it's blood and snapped it's ribs, which caused atleast two ribs to puncture it's lungs and heart killing it immediately.

Naruto continued drinking it's blood until none remained and his thirst quenched but somehow it still left him unsatisfied. He soon gained a horrified look on his face as he came to terms with what he had just done. His whole body started shaking uncontrollably and his fists clenched in shock.

Taking several deep breaths in order to get his nerves under control, Naruto looked down at his clawed hands. The puncture wounds on his palms, cuased by clenching his fists too tightly, healed rapidly before his eyes until only smooth blue skin remained.

Slowly he started walking back towards the lake. As he came at it's shore he looked down at his reflection in the water and gained a shocked look. He closed his eyes and his shoulders started to shake slightly. Soon the shaking became more clear and suddenly he threw his head back and started laughing loudly. The laughter came out as a bit crazed.

Getting it under control, he said," Well well looks like we aren't that different now huh sis. Now nothing is standing between us. You don't have to worry about hurting me anymore sis. Now I won't hold you back anymore."

As he laughed a bit more, a single tear slid down from his right eye. His laugh became strained and he started shaking again," Now according to you, I am a monster too."

And with that he turned around and vanished in the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 years later

It has been 8 years since he bacame a monster. It has been 8 years since he stopped aging and still looks like a 17 years old. It has been 8 years since he started his search with a new vigor and there has been several close calls where he nearly cuaght upto his sister but somehow she was always just a tad bit out of his reach.

In thelast 8 years he had trained harder than ever before. The first thing he found out was that he can now somehow use shadows, the second thing he found out was that no matter the severety of his injuries, they will always heal. This one time he blew up his whole right arm while inventing a new fire spell, and it regenerated within a few seconds. It hurted like a bitch though.

The third thing he found out was that he can survive on animal blood too, though it weakens him greatly in comparison to human blood. He also learned that his natural strength and speed are off the charts now but he needed a lot of training and concentration to gain proper control over them. The first time he used his speed, after the whole lion fiasco, he ended up face first into a boulder and broke his nose, it healed soon though. After many trials and errors and more running into boulders and trees, he was finally able to get a good grasp over his speed, though it took him nearly 3 months to stop hurting himself everytime he used his speed. His strength was somewhat easier to control, even if he killed some people by mistake and broke a lot of culinary items.

He also started learning a hand to hand style under a ki user. He was far from being a master but he can take on most people in pure hand to hand combat, mainly because of his speed and strength. The style requires the usage of fast and hard punches and kicks ( iron fist from tekken). Another thing he did was finally starting his sword training, instead of just swinging a sword around like a maniac.

There was no need for weight training now that he can easily outpower nearly everyone in pure strength department but it still needs a lot of refinement which he is trying his hardest to achieve. He may not be a prodigy in magic like his sister but he is a prodigy of hard work and in the end hard work always prevail where genius fails.

He still has to find out just what sort of monster he is, seeing as he was not able to find any records on a blue skinned and yellow eyed vampire. Though what he did find was that he was impervious to normal vampire's weaknesses. Meaning, garlic does not cause him irritation, holy water is drinkable, sun does not effect him in a hazardous manner, heck even vervain does not affect him at all. Though he do feel a bit of irritation under the sunlight but nothing he cannot handle.

What still eludes him is that everytime there is a full moon in the sky he starts to feel more bloodlust brewing up within himself though once again he can control it. What he cannot control yet is that along with bloodlust, a full moon causes him to feel so much lust that he cannot control it. In other words, on full moon nights he become extra horny, though thankfully because of his natural looks, charms and occupation it is quite easy for him to find a few ladies who are willing to spend a night with in order to thank him for a job well done.

This not only helps in satiating his lust but it also distracts him from murderous thoughts and instincts he feels every full moon.

Another thing he learned over the time was to control his transofmation. Now he can willingly summon his claws and fangs, change the color of his eyes for extra effect in a fight. It also helps that his new eyes generally scares his opponents enough for them to get distracted and give him the time required to finish them off.

Right now we can find our favourite mercenary running through a dense forest. He had received some information regarding the sighting of a fight going on between an ice mage and a beast in these areas and from what he can feel, there was definitely a fight going on nearby if the tremors and frost on trees are any indication.

Running even faster he came to a clearing and the sight infront of him stopped him cold in his tracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few moments ago:-

" Lic Lac La Lilac Gelidus Capulus" Eva chanted as she attacked the beast infront of her with her own ice spell.

The ground infront of her froze and two pillars of nearly 20 feets made out of ice, rose from the ground in an instant and tried to smash the beast. But the beast was faster and managed to dodgee the deadly attack.

As moonlight shined on the two monsters, the image of 'The Beast' became clear. The monster was canine in nature. It's whole body had black fur, it's face was that of a wolf but it stood on it's hind legs. It's back was hunched over and it's fangs and claws were very sharp and very big, so much more than a normal was well over 7 feet tall. But the most terrifying thing about this beast were his eyes. They were Dark Red in color with slits for pupils and glowed with power.

" What do you want from me vampire scum!?" It asked from Eva in a deep growling voice, while the saliva dripping from it's jaw making the scene akin to something right out of a horrifying nightmare.

" Do you not remember me beast? I am the very same girl whose life you ruined nearly 17 years ago. I have been searching for you for a long time to finally extract my revenge for what you did that night. There was one more person on my list but somehow he was killed a few years, so I can't get my satisfying revenge from there. But I have finally caught up to you, so say your goodbyes to this world beast. Today You Die!" Eva exclaimed in glee as she prepared her mana to attack 'The Beast' more directly this time.

" What are you talking about you foolish girl. I have killed countless people before and ruined countless lives. I can not be bothered to remember everyone. Why would you be any different?" It remarked as if pround of it's accomplishments.

Eva stopped charging her magic for a bit and glared at the wolf like monster infront of her," You really don't remember huh? Well then let me remind you. Do you remember the village that you attacked 17 years ago? Remember that you were going to kill a little girl but her brother jumped infront of the attack and got critically injured before you were chased away by some of the mages. You know it was because of you that my brother was in such a critical condition that I had to make a pact with a dark mage who turned me into what I am today. It is because of you that I had to abandon my brother so that I don't accidently kill him one day. Do you have any idea just how much pain you have caused us? I promised myself that day that I will find you and I will kill you. And it's time to make good on that promise."

" HAHAHAHAHA You kill me. Don't fuck around with me brat. You have no idea who I am. I am the 'Mighty Alpha Werewolf Peter Sanders' little girl.I am known as 'The Curse of Moon'! There is no way that a simple vampire like you can ever hope to kill me!" Now known as Peter, laughed making Eva bristle with even more anger. But soon it's laughter subsided and it looked at Eva with a scrutanizing gaze," You said that your brother is still alive right? If so then why haven't I sensed his presence yet?"

Hearing the question Eva snarled," What of it? If you think that I will allow you to harm him then you are more of a mindless beast then I first thought you would be."

" On the contrary trash, if he is alive then he is of more use to me alive than dead. Tell me has he killed someone yet?" The Beast asked now with intrigue in his voice.

" What are you talking about?" Eva asked suddenly feeling a bad feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

" Hmm Ahh Yes you wouldn't know about 'The werewolf legend' like many other ignorant people." Peter laughed in a mocking tone. Getting his laugh under control he continued on with his speech," You see liitle vampire, Werewolves are divided in three categories:- Omega, Beta and Alpha. In this sequence Omega are the weakest werewolves because they live without packs and are only a bit more powerful than a normal human. Then we have Beta, these werewolves usually belong to a pack and are way more powerful than Omega's. Beta's travels in a pack under the direct command of their leader. Then-" Peter was cut off in the middle of his explanation as a spear made out of ice sailed past his head, narrowly missing him and that was only because he tilted his head a little bit to the left, otherwise he would have been skewered.

" Why the heck should I even care about this nonsense werewolf stuff?" Eva asked with an impatient tone as she prepared to throw another ice spear.

" Well it's alright if you don't wanna know about why your brother never recovered without any help from those dark mages." Peter trailed off with a little chuckle.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Eva asked with rising suspicion.

" I was getting to that before you foolishly tried to kill me with that spear of your's." Peter said grumpily, making Eva's eyebrow twitch rather violently, but she restrained herself from attacking again and allowed the werewolf to continue.

" As I was saying, The third category of werewolves is known Alpha. These werewolves are rarest among all our species. Alpha's are more than 10 times stronger than Beta's and are known as the pack leaders. Only an Alpha werewolf has the power to convert a human into a werewolf by biting them. There are other methods to convert someone into a werewolf such as slashing through claws, but these cases are nearly impossible to become true. Every person slashed by an Alpha's claws dies from the virus which turns a person into a werewolf. This happens because the virus is more transmitable through fangs. No one before has ever survived this method before, the success rate is only 0.01%. And the only reason your brother survived was maybe because somehow those idiotic mages were able to supress the virus enough for him to live, as the virus is unkillable and is able to survive within a hosts body. So all I have to do now is just inject him with a bit more of the virus and I will have my very own first Beta HahHahaha." Peter finished with a deranged laugh at the end of speech.

Now this shocked Eva to her core. If she were to believe what this beast was saying then there is no doubt in her mind that he is an Alpha werewolf and her brother is in serious danger if this beast is after him. She has to protect Naruo at all cost, even if she has to die in the process.

" You really think that I will let you get anywhere near him. I will die before I let you harm my brother in any way. He is not your Beta, He is my brother and I will do anything to save him even if I have to die in the process, I will drag you down with me to the hell!" Eva exclaimed as she once again prepared to fire off her spell. But the next words that came out of Peter's mouth stopped her cold in her tracks once again.

" Well I don't have to kll you or go anywhere else to search for him, you see." Peter said to Eva then he turned left, facing the trees in that area and spoke again," I may have not been able to sense you before but at this close range I can easily feel your presence. You can come out now my dear Beta. I know you have heard everything. I was able to sense your presence the moment you entered this forest. That was the only reason why I haven't bothered to kill your sister yet or why I even bothered to explain the whole werewolf lineage thing."

With a shocked look plastered on her face Eva turned towards the same area where Peter was looking at and when she saw who came out of the trees line, her breath hitched and her eyes went wide.

Coming out from behind a tree and walking towards them was none other than her little brother who does not look so little anymore. From What she can see, he has grown a lot since she last saw him. Last time he was just a few inches taller than her but now he stood at 6 feet even. He wore a dark red shirt whose top three buttons were left open allowing the world to see his chiseled and strong chest along with his two necklaces, one of which was a green gem stone which he had since he was a kid, it was a gift from their mother while the other one looked like a 3 inches long sword. For pants he wore what looked like a pair of light brown form fitting trousers held up by a pure black leather belt and at his feet he wore black boots.

Stopping a fair distance away from them Naruto turned towards Eva and slowly started to make his way towards her.

Seeing him walking towards her froze Eva in her place. She tried to move or even formulate a sentence but both her body and her mind betrayed her at the moment. The only thing she was able to do was just stand there wide eyed watching as her brother approached her with a blank look on his face.

She looked up in order to see his face as he finally closed the distance between them and stood only half a foot from her, unmindful of her personal space. Looking up into his eyes all she could see was pain, suffering, a bit of relief and finally love. After all she had done, after how cold she had treated him heck even after she abandoned him (even if it was for his own safety) all she saw in his eyes for her was love.

Tears started to gather in the siblings eyes as Naruto finally took one more step forward and embraced Eva in a tight hug after a long time. Her whole body started shaking as sobs left her lips and tears poured down her face wetting his shirt.

" I finally found you sis. I knew that there was a reason as to why you left me when I saw tear marks on that note. You may think that you can turn off your emotions and act cold but I know the real you. I always knew and now after hearing what you just said to that moron over there, I can finally say that I was right all along." Naruto said through his own tears.

Hearing him say that made her sob a bit harder but then suddenly she realised that there was a reason that she left him behind and it was to save him from herself. Back then it was becoming more and more harder for her to control her instincts and not attack Naruto. She don't want to be put in that spot once again. Yes she knew that it was also a bit selfish of her but she just can not bear the pain to be the one who could mortally hurt him.

So putting what little strength she could muster during this whole emotional mess, she pushed him back yelled with her eyes clenched shut," YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU HERE!? HUH CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE. JUST LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

Naruto recoiled back a bit in shock, but then gained a determined look again and took a step forward again causing Eva to take a step back. With a determined voice he said," Things are different now sis. I have changed and there is now no need for you to worry about my safety. I am not the same as before. Believe me you don't have to worry about hurting me anymore."

So caught up in there emotional moment were they, that they never noticed Peter silently covering the distance between them and preparing to attack Naruto from behind. But just as he raised his hand to slash down at the distracted mages back, Eva's eyes caught his movement and screamed for Naruto to get out of the way.

Yelling in glee, Peter brought his hand down in a slashing motion but instead of feeling his claws piercing Naruto's back, all he felt was his hand being held back by a green barrier.

Acting quickly Peter jumped back as if he was trying to dodge an attack, and he was right to do so because the moment he moved, the place where he was standing when he attacked, became littered with several sharp ice spears.

Looking up at the two mages he saw that both of them were glaring at him with hatred in their eyes and Eva had her hand outstretched, confirming that she was the one who threw those ice spears.

Fully turning to face the werewolf infront of him Naruto sighed as if the beast was just a nuisance and then said," Well it seems like I forgot that you were here too. *Sigh* We will discuss this later sis. For now we have a moron to deal with."

Snarling Peter bared his sharp teeth at Naruto and growled out," Watch your words boy, you are talking to your Alpha right now. I have the power to kill you where you stand."

" Well let's see you try then. But before that tell me something. If you are an Alpha then how come you don't have a pack? Why did you say that I am the first person whom you have ever turned, even if it was unintentional. You seem like the kind of guy who would want some lackys to follow him around. So why is it that you don't have Beta prior to me?" Naruto asked with curiosity lacing his tone. Heck even Eva wondered the same thing. From what they have seen so far and from how arrogant this wolf sounds, he ought to have a pack. And if he attacked Naruto 18 years ago then that means that he has been an Alpha for a fairly long time. So why is it that he has yet to have a Beta?

After hearing Naruto's question, Peter wet silent for a few moments as if he was collecting his thoughts and being as curious as they were neither Naruto nor Eva tried to attack him during this time. But what bothered Eva the most was that if it's been 13 years since she last saw her brother then why does he still looks so young. He should be around 25 years old but he still looks like a 17 or 18 years old. Despite her curiosity, she decided that now is not the time to ask this question. She will have plenty of time to interrogate her brother after this nuisance infront of them is dealt with.

After a few moments Peter let out a small chuckle which soon turned into a full blown laughter. Getting himself under control he said," Sorry about that, it's just that your question reminded me how much fun it was the way I became an Alpha."

This gained him two confused looks from the siblings infront of him. So deciding to tell them and not seeing any harm in it because he believed that none of them could harm him in any way seeing as he is an Alpha. Plus he always liked to gloat how he became an Alpha as if he is proud of what he had done.

" Well you see nearly 12 years ago when I was just a measly Beta, I was in the pack of an Alpha known as 'The Noble Wolf'. He even had a daughter and she was a Beta too. You see even though he was very strong, he still had one weakness and that was his daughter. SO I did the only thing that seemed possible at that time to gain this power that I have right now. I kidnapped her by luring her into a false trap. She had a human lover about whom she had not told her father out of fear that he will kill her lover. She had kept it under wraps pretty well but one day I saw them kissing in the forest when I had followed her to see exactly where she was going daily late in the nights." Peter said in a sick tone as if he was enjoying where this was going. This caused both siblings to glare at him in disgust but they still didn't interrupt, wanting to know exactly what happened and trying to find a way to kill an Alpha from his story.

Seeing the disgusted glares aimed at him made Peter chuckle in mirth, finding their anger and disgust delightful. But despite that he continued," Come on what's with the glares, that was not even the fun part. No the real fun started when I abducted her lover and told her to come to a secluded place of my choice if she wanted him alive. When she arrived I gave a choice to choose between her lover's life and her father's. And what do you know, she betrayed the very same man who gave her life for a human. I had her ambush her father and since it was his own daughter attacking him, he never raised his hand against her and was severely injured by her. She became so guilt ridden that it was very easy to rip her heart out when she was not paying attention and then I started torturing that fool of an Alpha. Ooh those screams of agony were simply magnificient and then I finally killed him and took his powers as my own. You see for a werewolf to became an Alpha, it must first kill another Alpha. Then and only then can a Beta become an Alpha and since I don't have any weakness, I don't have to worry about getting ambushed like that. HAHAHAHA" Peter finished with a cliche villian laugh at the end of his story.

" YOU SICK FUCK!" Eva growled feeling disgusted by this creature infront of her. Yes she had killed a lot of times before, heck she had even commited some bad crimes herself but never had she ever tried to use someone against their own family. She was cruel but she was not that cruel.

Trying to keep his cool so as to not make a mistake in anger, Naruto asked," You have yet to answer why have you not formed a pack yet?"

" Well the answer to that is simple. Since I never let anyone become my weakness, I never tried to form a pack as forming a pack would mean taking care of them and even saving them when they are in over their heads. Plus compared to some I am still a fairly young Alpha. I never thought that having a pack is necessary but now since you have somehow managed to survive that unorthadox changing method, even with the help of dark mages, and believe me it's a pretty big deal as it shows your potential, I think that having someone like you under my command will be very profitable. So what do you say boy, join me and become my first Beta and soon this world will come to fear us." Peter concluded his speech by stretching his hands in an inviting manner.

" Their is no way that I will ever let him fall under the thumb of someone like you. Come on Naruto, let's kill this fool already." Eva interrupted before Naruto can even form a sentence to reply.

"You don't have to worry sis, I have no intention of joining him ever. And you are right, I have had enough of his foul presence. So what do say sis, wanna help me in putting this parasite down for good?" Naruto asked Eva, to which she just replied back with a determined nod.

Seeing that Naruto is not going to join him, Peter decided that if he want to get Naruto as his Beta then he have to get rid of Eva. And he just know what way he can do that too.

Crouching down on all fours Peter growled as his red eyes glowed with power. Pushing forward he vanished from the sight only to reappear behind Eva with his jaw wide open as if he wanted to chew her head out. And just as he was only few inches from her, he was kicked in the ribs courtsey of Naruto. The kick was strong enough to throw even someone of his height and weight across the clearing, though the damage healed quickley.

" You didn't seriously thought that we were weak did you?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone while putting his leg down, showing that it was him who kicked Peter away.

Growling Peter got up and glared at Naruto with hateful eyes. Though he soon smirked and said," Such power behind that kick, and I am sure that you were not using any mana or ki, as I never sensed any in that attack. That can only mean one thing, you have activated your wolf gene haven't you Boy."

" Wouldn't you like to know huh?" Naruto said still using that same mocking tone and ignoring the bewildered look on Eva's face for now.

" Oh yes, I sure as hell want to know. And I know just the way to get it out of you!" Peter yelled as he attacked again with both siblings getting their gaurds up as he vanished from the sight again and this time he was moving even more faster than before.

Once again appearing behind Eva he went for a claw attack with some sort of black fire covering his claws but this Eva was ready for the attack and jumped forward while turning around and throwing another ice spear at him while still in midair. It was for naught though as the wolf was way too fast to fall for such an attack and just as he dodged to the side, he was attacked by Naruto again but this time it was a fireball that came at him.

" Ignis Relaxar-Augue!" Naruto yelled as he breathed out a pretty big fireball at the wolf though once again it was dodged too. The Alpha Wolf was just way too fast to be caught so easily. But Naruto was determined to put Peter down like a rabid dog that he is.

Naruto clutched the sword necklace that was hanging from his neck and yanked it forward. Suddenly a bright light emmited from where he was standing, forcing the other two to cover their eyes from the blinding light. When it dimmed out what they saw caused both Eva and Peter to become awed and wary respectively.

Standing there with a large sword in his right hand Naruto crouched a bit as he prepared to attack but this time using his sword. The sword was an Odachi blade, nearly 6.5 feets long. It's blade was of pure sivler color while it's gaurd was round and golden in color and the hilt was red in color.( Masamune from ff7. Sorry if I got the colors wrong, I am not much good with explaining the whole appearance thing.)

Readying his sword Naruto went on offense from the get go and brought his sword in a diagonal downward slash on Peter. Reacting quickly the werewolf jumped back but was unable to fully avoid being injured as a wide cut appeared on his chest and lots of blood gushed out from the wound. If it would have been a normal human, he/she would have been dead before they even hit the ground, such was the severety of wound and lethality of the sword. But as the situation stood, it was a werewolf who recieved the cut and an Alpha at that. So the damage was healing, but even then the healing was minimised, as if the wound was infected by some sort of poison.

" What was that? I was so sure that I dodged it then why am I wounded. And why is it not healing like it should!?" Peter yelled in a panicky tone, now starting to think that he might have underestimated these two infront of him.

" Heh you became way too overconfident in your abilities moron, that's what happened. And this blade is laced with poison so dangerous that it can kill even a small dragon with several well placed cuts. Now it may not kill you with just one slash but it sure as hell will slow you down a lot and soon the dizziness will kick in. And would you look at that, it's already taking it's effect." Naruto explained in a bright cheerful tone, so much cheerful that it was becoming a bit creepy. And true to his words Peter stumbled a bit but soon regained his footing.

Glaring at Naruto with murdrous intent, Peter let out a very loud wolf roar and flashed his ki to the maximum. The effect was immediate as Eva covered her ears from the loud sound and Naruto started to feel a bit uncomfortable as his whole body froze and his eyes turned yellow with slits for pupils. His whole being was screaming at him to submit to this Alpha and follow his every order. But Naruto fought against that instinct with everything he had in him. He was not going to submit to an asshole like Peter. Not now not ever.

Using every ounce of will and determination, Naruto stood straighter as the roar subsided, ready to fend of any attack that Peter may use. He saw that the injury he had dealt to Peter had healed a bit more and the Alpha's eyes were glowing a dangerous red color. Showing his resolve Naruto himself let out a loud roar of defiance, as his eyes glowed yellow and black color started to cover the corners of his scelera's.

In exchange Peter let out another roar as he crouched down on all fours and took off in a full sprint towards Naruto. His claws extending with the intent to kill, he was no longer playing around. He had given the boy infront of him a chance to join his pack but now that he was seriously injured by this brat, there will be no mercy. His Beta or not, Naruto's going to die.

This time his speed was so great that even Naruto was not able to keep up with Peter. He tried dodging his claw attacks to the best of his abilities, even using his sword to deflect some attacks and trying to get some of his own attacks in. But Peter was just way too fast for him to properly dodge, let alone attack.

Cut marks from claws started to appear on his forearms and a few on his chest and biceps but Naruto preserved and kept fighting back, his scelera now becoming fully black. But Peter never paid any attention towards his eyes being different from a normal Beta werewolf, he was far too gone in rage to have any proper presence of mind right now.

Finally getting an opportunity when Peter slipped a bit, he used another spell to create some distance between them and subconciously paying attention to the ice floor beneath Peter's legs.

" Ventus Relaxar- Ventus Fluctus!", Naruto yelled as he shot a wave of wind from his palm at Peter, pushing him back a bit(ice floor helping in that regard) and propeling himself backwards also while using summersault to land on his feet.

Naruto once again prepared to defend himself but was caught off gaurd when Peter used the wind wave to push himself towards Eva at far faster speed that either of the siblings could hope to dodge. He can only watch in horror as Peter smacked away Eva's ice sword, which she tried to use as a defence, and went to bite her head off but she was able to dodge to a certain degree and instead got her whole right arm, from elbow down, ripped off.

Eva screamed in pain as she looked up to see Peter chewing the flesh in his mouth, making a horrifying scene, and swallowing the whole thing down. Eva could only look in horror as the beast once again advanced towards her to finally finish the job.

As he raised his hand to bisect Eva, he was once again kicked but this in the back and the force behind the kick was so great that it snapped his spine and he was sent hurling forward, crashing in a tree and injuring himself even more.

When Eva looked up to see what happened, all she saw was a strange blue creature with large mane of blue spiky hairs along with black and yellow eyes standing infront of her and looking down with a blank expression. As she looked a bit closer, she was able to see the green necklace hanging from it's neck and recognised it as her brother's. She had not paid much attention to his clothes but from what she can remember it was also wearing the same pants as Naruto. And when she glanced behind this blue man infront of her, in order to verify her theory, she saw the empty place where Naruto once stood, only his sword lying there which he must have dropped in shock.

Looking back up again and now sure of his identity, Eva asked," Naruto is that you?"

Still staring at her with blank eyes, Naruto instead of answering asked a question of his own," Why are you not healing?"

And true to his words, Eva's arm was not regenerating instead it looked like it was somehow infected as blood red viens started to crawl up her severed arm and towards her shoulder.

Eva looked down at her arm and her eyes widened at what was happening to it. Just as she tried to formulate a sentence, pain tore though her body and she started screaming as if her insides were being lit on fire.

Immediately Naruto was at her side on knees and craddling her head, trying to ease her pain somehow. After a few agonising seconds her pain subsided a little and the red vains stopped spreading. It seemed like her Shinso blood was fighting against the virus. He was not sure if it can heal her or not but it sure bought him enough time to find a solution for this problem.

Gently he laid her down on the ground and caressed her cheeks slowly," Lay here for a while sis. I will be back with a cure in few moments. You just hang on okay?" Naruto said as he stroked her cheeks gently.

Seeing her nod, he stood up stalked off towards where he had kickked Peter off to. As he came near the destined place, he saw a naked man lying down there. He had slicked back dirty blond hairs and had a good mascular built. Even though his eyes were closed, he was pretty much alive if the rising and falling of his chest was any indication.

As soon as he saw him, Naruto knew that this was the true form of Peter, if the would on his chest and the sound of healing back bones was any indication.

Walking up to him, Naruto knelt down beside Peter and raised his hand with his claws out as if he was going to kill him but instead of using his claws, Naruto brought his hand down and slapped Peter hard across his face.

The schock was enough to wake him up but as he tried to sit up, his healing spine broke again from the sudden shock and exertion causing him to scream out in pain but was silenced by another slap to his face. Looking at the offender Peter saw a transformed Naruto kneeling beside him, giving him a hateful look.

" Who a-are y-you?" Peter asked through pain, he was in so much pain that he was not even able to tell who it was beside him from their smell.

" Don't you remember? We were fighting a few seconds ago." Naruto replied as he broke Peter's left hand and left leg with his bare hands in order to keep him down, causing Peter to let out another scream but was again silenced by another slap.

" W-What are you!? There's n-no way y-you are a werewolf." Peter asked through gritted theeth.

" What I am is irrelevant for the moment. What I want to know is more important. Tell me what have you done to sister? Why are there red markings spreading across her body? How do I heal it? Tell me fast before I kill you right here right now." Naruto asked and threathened Peter about what was happenin to Eva.

For the first time in his life Peter was afraid. He had severly underestimated his opponents and now after being poisoned and having multiple broken bones, here he laid, defenseless and at his enemy's mercy. Never before had this ever happened to him and he was genuinely afraid for his life.

Not wanting to die Peter quickly replied rather pathetically," W-Wait don't kill me, I'll tell you everything. Y-You see a W-Werewolf's bite is Ve-very lethal to a V-Vampire, specially if it's a bite from an A-Alpha. The only way to save h-her is making her d-drink an Alpha's blood. You can take mine just please don't kill m-me. I never meant to k-kill you believe me."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto asked again," You are telling the truth right? Because if not then you have no idea how horrifying death I will grant you and tell me can this be any Alpha's blood?"

" No-no I am telling the truth I s-swear. And I don't know if blood of any Alpha can w-work." Peter replied as he tried to get up discreetly but once again Naruto broke his leg and shoulder.

Scratching his chin with his free hand Naruto replied," I see, well then it's a risk worth taking I think. I cannot use your blood as it is currently infected by my sword's poison, it will only do more harm than good, and I don't have enough time to wash off the poison from your system. So it seems that I have only one choice left and you yourself are responsible for this. You shouldn't have been this outcoming with your secrets in the starting. You arrogance in your powers is your downfall. And I am prety sure that you never even bothered to train in these powers. You really are a moron."

Hearing this peter tried even harder to get away from Naruto as he had a pretty good idea as to what Naruto was indicating towards. But it was all for naught though as kicked him down and used his clawed hand to stab through Peter's chest, pulling out his heart and squashing it in his hands without even flinching from his own gruesome actions. Thus killing the Alpha.

At first nothing hapened and Naruto thought that maybe because of his condition it didn't work and became a bit frantic about being wrong and not finding a cure for Eva. But then suddenly he doubled over as if in pain and started dry heaving. Every bone in his body started to break and then heal quickly, it was as if his whole bone structure was being remelded. He can feel his blood boiling as if two sides inside of him are at war, which was easy to say that his vampire side was dueling against his werewolf side for domination over his body. It was easy to win for his vampire side before because back then his werewolf gene was weaker than his vampire's. But now, now he can feel his werewolf gene becoming more and more powerful, hence the struggle between two sides.

After a few seconds of this he went down on all fours and dark black hairs started growing all over his body as he cried out in pain. Even his face started to become more and more canine until it was exactly that of a wolf. The most drastic change though were his eyes. His once black scalera turned back to normal white but his irises changed from yellow to red. His whole form changed to that of a wolf and it was nothing like Peter's. Where Peter looked like a humanoid demonic wolf, Naruto looked like an actual wolf. His whole body was covered in black fur and his eyes became red but another noticeable thing was that unlike normal wolfs, he stood well over 7 feets (even bigger than horse).

He can feel his wolf gene winning against his vampire gene, hence the transformation. And as if on instinct, he let out a very loud roar, alerting every wolf in the world of the presence of a new Alpha amongst them. But just as his roar stopped, his body started convulsing again and his bone structure started to change again. He can feel the battle for domination inside his body beginning again and this time the fight seem equal.

Both genes fought for domination for what felt like hours to him but in actuality were only few minutes. Having enough of this and not wanting to waste anymore time in order to help his sister, he started trying to get both genes under his control. He pushed and pushed hard against both genes, his will never wavering. This whole time the only thing on his mind was how he has to win so that he can save his sister.

With a roar he pushed back even harder and finally dominated both of his sides, finally getting them under his control. The ground under his feet cracked from the power emmiting from him and when it reached its's peak, it exploded sending out debris everywhere and creating a smokescreen to obstruct Naruto from view.

As the smoke started to subside Naruto's form became clear and in place of a huge wolf stood a more humanoid figure. His height went down a foot and became 6 feet (same height as his human form), his skin became inky black and his hairs turned pure white. On top of his head sat a pair of white wolf like ears and a black wolf like tail with white tip made it's presence known by swinging around. His claws were sharper and longer than before and even his fangs grew a bit, becoming even more dangerous. His eyes though were a totally different story as his scalera turned black again while his irises became blood red with slitted black pupils. And above all of it black lightning crackled around his body. All in all he looked scary as hell.

He remained in that position for a few more seconds, relishing in the power he can feel coursing through his veins. He felt like he can do anything. He can feel his power growing far more than it already. He felt like invincible.

Pausing suddenly he stopped his train of thoughts with a wince. He should never think like that. Yes he can feel all this power inside of him but he can also feel that it is wild in nature, very hard to tame and will sure as hell require a whole lot more expirience and training but he knew that he can do it.

So with these determined thoughts Naruto started walking towards where Eva was, fully set on helping his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **END**

 **Ya I know cliffhangers are evil but so am I HAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Anyway hope you people liked this chapter and please look past any mistake that I may have made like spelling or grammatical mistake.**

 **Now regarding the attacks, well both spells used by Naruto are from Naruto universe.**

 **1.** Ignis Relaxar-Augue ( Fire release fire ball)

 **2.** Ventus Relaxar- Ventus Fluctus (wind wave) something like diatoppa.

 **So I will be using many attacks from Naruto universe as it is important and the attacks are awesome. The only thing is that I will be using Latin language for most of them and only few will be used in japanese like Rasengan or Rasenshuriken. Though there will be no chakra, only ki and mana. I am trying not to mix two worlds too much but Rasengan is a must.**

 **So guys review and let me know what you all think.**

 **Gogeta444 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Not A Chapter!**

 **This notice is written to inform all of my readers that I won't be able to update anything for a month.**

 **My Semester Exams will be starting very soon and I have a lot to study, so I will not be updating anything before the end of December or beginning of January.**

 **I know that it is a little bit dissapointing but education comes first.**

 **At first I was not going to write this note seeing as I myself find these types of things as annoying but after getting a few PM's, I thought that it would be better if I post this Author's Note.**

 **Anyway, I may not be doing any writing this month but that does not means that I will not be answering to any queries that any of you may have so feel free to ask anything that you guys want. Also I am putting up a poll about which story you guys want to read next time update.**

 **The winning story will become my main focus for next five chapters, so keep in mind while voting that the most voted story will be the only one which I will update next and will keep updating it regularly for five more chapters before focusing on my other stories.**

 **This chapter will be taken down after 1 month.**

 **See you all then.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year in advance to everyone.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Gogeta444**


End file.
